tides_of_timefandomcom-20200213-history
Spyro Goldenwing
Spyro. Is a purple dragon and one of the main characters in the comic Tides of Time. Spyro is the second known purple dragon to have existed. He is also one of the strongest purple dragons to have ever existed in the current time. Personality Spyro's very kind and tries to do well with everybody, which shown by the fact he takes negativity rather poorly. Not to mention that he doesn't want to be the center of attention, at all. He grew up in a quite life and the whole hero thing sprung at him very suddenly causing him to shy a bit away from crowds and other similar events. He is, however kind, and helpful. Spyro wants to do the best for everybody, and tries to stay kind to everyone, as you never known what kind of past they may have had. It has especially been shown with how he treated Cynder after freeing her from the corruption of the dark master. Skills and Abilities As a purple dragon he is known to be able to wield and use all elements, at least to learn them. He is currently mastering four elements, Fire, Ice, Electricity, and Earth. But has been seen using elements such as time, and Convexity. Other than that he is doing will with combat, he is known to be a little slow for some moves, but for his age and how he learned to fight he is regarded a master. Backstory Childhood Not much is known about Spyro's younger life as he would rather not talk about his foster parents, and his time with them. Not because it wasn't good, but from current knowledge simply because he deems it not important. The Second Wave Spyro was discovered by the guardian, Ignitus, during the second Wave of attacks that happened to the dragon kingdom. The apes attacked, forcing Spyro into using his elements, and discovering he was so much more than a simple dragonfly. He found the fire guardian, Ignitus, and followed him in his quest to save the other guardians from the grasps of Cynder. Spyro learned quickly to fight and took it upon himself to save the world from, for a him, a previous unknown dark master, Malefor. Spyro managed to save all four guardians, and learned their respectively elements one by one, leaving him to master all four of the main elements, quicker than any purple dragons had previously. By that time Spyro left to seek out the main evil at the time, Cynder, he managed to defeat and save her from the grasps of the Dark Master. Once back at the temple, Cynder was welcomed back and Spyro stood proud, willing to help her adapt to her new life in the temple. When Cynder ran away, Spyro followed her on yet another quest to bring her back. Spyro managed to track her down, and defeat the Dark Master's minion, Gaul. It did result in them being stuck in a cave, where Spyro saved them by creating a crystal around them. The Third Wave Three years passed where nothing was heard from the heroes. Spyro and Cynder was awoken once more by the Dark Masters minions in an attempt to garner his powers for the dark master himself. Spyro, once returned to Warfang, set out on another quest this time to defeat Malefor once and for all. Cynder joined him in this adventure, so did his brother, Sparx. Once they were to face the dark master head on, they told Sparx to stay back, leaving Spyro and Cynder to travel alone to the mountain, and defeat Malefor. After a tough fight, Malefor was defeated and dragged to the convexity by the ancestors, saving Spyro and Cynder for all. However, the world had been destroyed in the process, Spyro, in an attempt to save the world Sacrificed himself, Cynder stayed by his side to the end. They got trapped in another crystal, this time for unknown amount of time. Relationships Cynder A good friend of Spyro, and companion. Sparx Spyro's adopted brother and companion. Sparx stayed behind when Spyro and Cynder went to defeat Malefor, have not been seen since. Gallery Spyro design.png Tlos tides of time cover by illegal spyro fan d9d6drz-fullview.jpg tlos_tot___teen_spyro_by_illegal_spyro_fan-da0fa5x.png|Old design Category:Characters